


[Podfic] Let me be your man

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Series: [Podfic] I wanna hold your hand [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Holding Hands, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: When he holds David’s hand, Patrick confuses David. Because Patrick makes David feel things. Scary things like hope.David's POV of when they first hold hands, in a little drabble





	[Podfic] Let me be your man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let me be your man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180902) by [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine). 

###### Podfic

**Length:** 04:15

**Streaming:**  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u8dh68x0gqc15zf/Let%20me%20be%20your%20man%20by%20olivebranchesandredwine.m4a?dl=0)

**File Size:** 7 MB (m4a)  
  


###### Music

Intro & Outro: “[I Want to Hold Your Hand](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=v1HDt1tknTc)” by The Beatles


End file.
